Carried Away
by iggy-writes
Summary: Blaine and Kurt haven't told anyone they're dating. Unfortunately, nothing stays a secret forever. Intense Kissing, Awkward Hudmels, Badass Puck... enjoy!


**Okay, I can't write much of an A/N because my spacebar doesn't work and to get spaces is hard work soI'll just say...**

**Thanks to everyone who reads my fics! It means so much! You are all awesome! **

**This one is a bit more... physical?... than my others. I usually don't write make-out scenes but I had to for this... sorry if it's really bad! I've had this idea for a while so here we go...**

* * *

><strong>Also. Last time I took a bath,it was in water not money. So I guess I don't own glee.<strong>

Carried away

Blaine leaned back into Kurt's bedroom door behind him, Tugging Kurt closer and keeping their lips connected as he did. Kurt placed his hands on the door on either side of Blaine, his elbows bent to be closer to his boyfriend. Blaine deepened the kiss, his hands tightening on Kurt's waist as he pulled him in, pressing their chests flush against one another

The two were home alone. Meaning for once in the course of their relationship, there was no need to tip-toe around family or nosey glee club members. No need to stand on opposite sides of the room from each other to stop from holding hands or kissing each other senseless. No need to keep their relationship a secret.

The two had decided to keep the fact that they were dating hidden from everyone to avoid well... Everyone. Blaine wasn't sure at first about the whole idea. Wes and David already knew from walking in on them one day after Kurt and Blaine had mysteriously been missing for the first half of warblers rehearsal, and the two counsel members had gone looking for them. He was pretty convinced that Carol, Kurt's step-mom, also knew by the sly looks she gave them whenever Blaine was over at the Hudmels. By he hadn't said anything to Kurt about it.

His boyfriend had assured him that keeping their relationship secret was best. Now that Kurt had transferred back to McKinley, the first words said to him had been a lecture by Rachel berry on how inappropriate any romantic relationship between himself and "members of any acapella glee clubs in the area (not to be specific)." would be. And no one wanted Rachel berry getting involved. The countertenor also pointed out The expensive shot gun Burt had invested in years ago that still resided somewhere in the Hudmel house. It was that second part that really had Blaine convinced.

So all of that brought them here. Sneaking around until they found the perfect stretch of time to be alone with one another. Right now that time was after school, when Finn was at puckermans and Burt and Carol were not yet home from work.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips, Pulling back slightly from the taller brunette to move his lips down across his jaw and to his neck. He stopped when he felt Kurt shiver, resting his lips on the spot that had caused the reaction. Right between Kurt's neck and his shoulder, just out of reach from Kurt's fashionable sweater collar. He continued to move his lips against the area, memorizing each of the sounds drawn past Kurt's lips as he did so. He only moved his mouth away when he felt Kurt's hand on his cheek, slowly pushing Blaine's mouth away from the now Marked skin.

"Blaine be careful. No marks, no bruises. Those are getting harder and harder to hide, and I'm running out of scarves." Kurt whispered. Blaine's eyes flickered to the mark he had already left, deciding not to point It out to his boyfriend just yet. Not now when their time alone could end at any moment and there were better things they could be doing .

The warbler smiled sweetly, his hazel eyes sparkling as he leaned in, capturing his boyfriends lips once more. Kurt moved the hand on Blaine's cheek to his curly hair. Blaine was smiling into the kiss once again, enjoying the now familiar taste of Kurt on his tongue. And he was just about to show Kurt this when the door he was leaning against swung forward. Suddenly he was being thrown forward, knocking Kurt over in the process. Both of them landing in a tangled heap on Kurt's bedroom floor with a shocked looking Burt Hummel standing in the doorway staring down at them.

* * *

><p><p>

Five minuets later the pair sat at the hudmel's kitchen table, across from Burt who was staring Blaine with a look Blaine hadn't quite seen before on his face.

There wasn't really any way for Kurt and Blaine to deny what had been going on behind that door. And even if they had found a way Burt probably wouldn't believe it. Kurt's father had always been... Hesitant... About leaving the pair alone. And walking in on the two of them, Blaine lying on top of Kurt on the floor and both of them breathless with clothes askew and lips kiss-swollen really only confirmed the concerns he had from the beginning.

So in short, Blaine was screwed.

Across the table, Burt took a deep breath. Suddenly Kurt seemed to find his hands extremely interesting and Blaine couldn't take his eyes off the tablecloth. Neither of them were sure what was coming next, but they weren't looking forward to it. whatever it was.

"So..." Burt started, sounding just as awkward as the two teenagers felt, "Something you two wanna tell me?" he asked, although something in his voice said he really would rather not know.

"Mr. Hummel...sir.." Blaine started.

"Dad..." Kurt interrupted. But Burt's eyes were still trained on Blaine.

"Uhh...yeah." was all Blaine managed to get out, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. All three of the men at the table fell silent. An even heavier, if that were possible, awkwardness settling over them.

The sound of the front door closing and all Blaine can think is "no no no no no" because the last thing he needs is for more people to witness this, and based on the looks on both his boyfriend and his father's faces, they're thinking the same thing.

Just then Finn walks into the kitchen, followed by Puck. Finn heads directly for the fridge, as always. Puck leans back on the kitchen counter finally noticing the trio at the table. "Porcelain, hobbit, Mr. Hummel." he addresses them. Burt throws Puck a strict look, and he shrinks back a bit.

Finn turns from the fridge with the carton of milk in his hand, taking a long sip and turning to the group. "What's going on?" he asks, ever clueless

.

"Well I'll tell you what it looks like to me." says Puck when none of the three at the table answer, "based on the messed up hairdo on that ones head," he points to Blaine's deshelved curls where Kurt's hand had mused them, "And the big-ass Hickey on Hummel's neck, I would say these two were caught fooling around!" Finn chokes on his milk.

"Wait... HICKEY? Blaine!" Kurt picked up a spoon from the table in front of him, checking his reflection in the silver. Burt seemed to have gone even redder, his fists clenched on the table in front of him. but Burt's colour was nothing compared to Blaine's The warbler was bright red, looking anywhere but Mr. Hummel and stuttering through his sentence "I'm sorry!" He says quickly when Kurt gasps as he spots the mark in his reflection "I got... Carried away." he says even quieter. Burt's eyebrows fly up at Blaine's statement, and Blaine starts to consider just making a run for it and hiding in Canada with the Eskimos or something when Burt finally speaks up.

"Kurt, I think it's time you drive Blaine back to Dalton I would do it myself but I've got some work to do. You and I will talk when you get back." he says, looking at his son. Kurt nods sharply. The countertenor is out of his seat and grabbing Blaine's arm in a millisecond. "." Kurt speaks so fast Blaine can barely distinguish one word from another. It doesn't really matter as long as he is getting out of here.

Blaine is just getting of his chair when Burt speaks again, "Oh and Blaine?" he says, making Blaine's blood turn to ice with fear, "You and I will be having a chat too. Very soon." Blaine can't even muster a response and Kurt is dragging him toward the front door.

The last thing they hear before the door closes behind them is puckermans voice from the kitchen calling after them, "GET SOME HUMMEL!" followed by the sound of Finn choking once again and Burt dropping the plate he was carrying onto the floor.

**So? What did you think?**

**I originally had Kurt against the door but I like it better this way. More embarrassing when Burt walks in**

**Reviews would be much appreciated!**


End file.
